The Agents
by CrownedIahos
Summary: In response to the recent attacks, Headmistress McGonagall has created the Agency, a group of elite, stealthy wizards and witches. All work alone, but not this time. Mission 1- to rescue Agent Pauper and son, Scorch from the Ghouls' main headquarters. R
1. The Meeting of the Agents

Chapter 1 - The Meeting of the Agents

The night was dark, very dark. The moon was new and the stars seemed to shine less. Good thing too, she couldn't be seen. She had that reputation to uphold. She cased the area, walking slowly around a tree. She knew she was only supposed to observe then report back, but the possibility of doing something was too great. She would fight it though: again that reputation.

The sounds in this forest were too loud, then again the activity of the people was nonexistent. Again a good thing. She couldn't have witnesses. She walked further around the closest tree, pausing at the sound of footsteps. Across from her was a man. Dressed almost exactly like her. She was suprised, seeing as she usually didn't see this outfit around.

Her trainers were jet black, as was the rest of her clothing. She had on jeans and a thin, long sleeved sweater top with a hood. The hood fit tightly around her hair and ceased right above the mask she wore for identity protection. The mask was somewhat of a Masquerade mask. It didn't have frills or feathers, it was a solid mask that covered her forehead, eyes, and nose. She had fingerless gloves that fit nicely over the ends of her sleeves. Everything fit tight to her body as well as the vest that was over the sweater. Each button on the vest had a certain property, though one button was actually a bag carrying healing potions and the like. She'd thought up these buttons when she joined the Order Agents.

She had done so covertly. She wanted to do something and since the death of her parents had been deadset to do something against the vile people who did it. Her friends would never understand. Or so she thought. She walked further, her wand already drawn. She knew what could happen. She was supposed to meet other Agents here. She didn't know that there were other Agents. Each Agent worked on their own. But this was big, McGonagall had told her to meet these other Agents in the park and then she would come. There was something important that she had to tell the Agents assembled.

As she neared the meeting point, she saw the man had already beaten her there. She walked up, leaning against the opposite tree.

"And you are?"

The man turned his head to the side. "And you are?"

She wasn't up for kids games."Agent Lioness."

The man nodded."Agent Prince."

Lioness took in Agent Prince's look. He had on the same color, he also had the mask and fingerless gloves. But aside from that, he looked nothing like her. He was wearing robes, wizarding robes, they were clingy, but so was all her clothing. The robes were like an old time black tie suit then they turned into a sweeping tail, though the front of his robes ended at the waist, leaving him in suit pants. He was pale which offset the whole thing. His hair, which was pulled tightly into a ponytail at the base of his neck, matched the outfit as it was jet black.

A sound in the trees made both of them look up. Another girl, with similar variations on the outfit Lioness had on, had just landed on a branch. She had the sweater with hood, gloves, mask, and jeans, but no vest. The girl jumped down from the tree, shrinking the broom she had taken to get here. She leaned against the tree to the Prince's right.

"Agent Sister." the girl, whose red hair swung wildly from the drop, offered with out a moments pause.

"Agent Lioness."

"Agent Prince."

Just as their scarce formalities were through, two more landed on a tree branch, they were much quieter though. They both dropped down, dressed near identical to Agent Sister. Sweater, gloves, jeans, mask, but no vest and no hood.

The one on the right, with long red hair tied at the base of his neck, spoke.

"Agent Bravo. This is Agent Scar."

He introduced the man to his left, whose hair was short and spiky black.

Another second and two more people walked out of the trees. The man was dressed like Agents Bravo and Scar, but his hair was short spiky brown, and the female beside him was dressed exactly like Agent Sister, except she had a cork necklace around her neck and long blonde hair that was braided to her head.

The girl spoke first.

"Agent Bride."

The man spoke next."Agent Groom."

Lioness had a funny feeling she knew all these people. She couldn't ponder it, as the button on her vest that was communication with McGonagall had activated. McGonagall Apparated to the spot where they were, looking around for a moment before nodding.

"Hello, Agents. As you may know, I called you here on an important mission. We are all here to retrieve an Agent that has gone missing. His name is Agent Pauper."

Lioness, leaning forward, spoke first."Where is Agent Pauper supposed to be located?"

"He is just within the Ghouls fort in the Black Mountains."

Lioness nodded. Prince stepped forward."And you need all of us for this?"

McGonagall looked to him."I'm just insuring that you all come back. You will be infiltrating the Ghouls main headquarters."

Bride looked around."Is there anything else?"

McGonagall nodded."Agent Pauper has a son, he calls him Scorch for cover. His son is also in the headquarters. You must get in retrieve both of them and then exit. I want each of you to return alive. Do you understand?"

All of them nodded."Good. Get to work on the planning. We must do this by the end of the week."

With that, she disapparated. Lioness looked at the other Agents.

"Let's get started then. Bride, Groom, state your special talents."

Bride smiled."I can sense others feelings and thoughts."

Groom spoke next."I'm good with plants, anything that has to do with Herbology."

Lioness nodded."Scar, Bravo, Sister?"

Scar spoke."Powerful, loyal."

Bravo looked into Lioness' eyes."Loyal, good at flying as well as Scar."

Sister nodded."Me as well. I can fly, also I'm really good at hexing."

Lioness nodded. "Prince?"

Everyone turned to him. But he didn't answer, he just redirected the question at Lioness.

"What about you? Miss Self proclaimed leader? What possible talents do you possess?"

Lioness growled."You are so childish, Prince."

She turned to the rest of the group."I have a very good memory, I can find information on a place or person very quickly. I have a good understanding of spells and what it takes to manipulate them. For example," She touched her top button."This button is actually a communication device I made. I can contact McGonagall at a moment's notice. This one,"she said, touching the one beneath the first."This has a variation on a hex I used at Hogwarts. If anyone trys to attack, it will rebound on them." She touched the third button down."I can become invisible for a short amount of time with this one. Watch," She touched the button, muttered something and disappeared. After a second she appeared a couple yards away. Walking back to the group, she touched the fourth button down."This is actually..." She removed the button and enlarged it, revealing a bag with many healing potions and supplies. Reducing it, she placed it back on her vest. She hesitated on the last one. "This one...this one is something I didn't want but knew if it came to that...I'd...this is a poison potion. If I can remove the button and swallow it, it will kill me."

The outbursts she heard she had expected. She hushed them. "Imagine, if you will, that I'm behind enemy lines. That for some reason, I know all of your identities. Imagine the knowledge I already have. The things I know can not get in the wrong hands. And if I have to sacrifice myself to keep the Agents safe, then...so be it."

Bravo shook his head."Lioness, that's suicide."

Lioness nodded."I know, Bravo. But the things we are doing, the information we know. None of it can get in the enemies hands. It would prove all our efforts useless. It is a needed precaution."

The real reason she had it at first was because she wanted to die. She had been seperated from her friends, she finished school but was so much a celebrity she didn't have the oppurtunity to pursue what she wanted. She had just lost her parents, and the pressure was becoming too great. But she found McGonagall and the Agents, and her whole life changed. She finally had a purpose and it kept her alive But she reasoned that the button was still needed. She wasn't going to leave it because she had gotten over her situation.

"Well done, Lioness. Very good."

Lioness, as well as the others, looked at Prince. He sneered.

"What you all fail to realize is that she has the best idea. What if you knew all our positions? It could be a massacre. It is right of her to have a suicide potion. It solidifies that no one but her will go down. Makes sense. Now, how do any of you expect to break Pauper and Scorch out?"

Everyone looked at Prince with a sense of being lost. They obviously didn't know where to start.

"Follow me." Prince began walking, leaving the others behind. Why must he be the only one with any prison breaking experience?

A/N: Please review. I had this idea this morning. At first it was going to be about Hermione changing over the summer and becoming stronger. It was going to be staged after book 6. I was going to name it Phantom Rising, but realized that my PotO/HP story went with that title better. So I made this like this. It was going to be Hermione in a birthday party setting, Death Eaters were supposed to come in ruin the party and a mysterious someone who comes in to save her. She was supposed to be so unrecognizable that no one knows who it is. I was going to have Hermione and a mysterious someone be kinda like the wizarding worlds superheroes. But look how the characters took my story., Hope you like it. Give me feedback.(And tell me if I should write it the way I had envisioned it before this.)


	2. What's the Plan?

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I have taken your words into consideration and have tried to work out the problems so that they are not in this chapter. I understand that the "code" names are not that obscure, but I didn't want to distant the characters from the readers. I knew that some, as in "Scar" and "Prince" would be easy to spot. I wanted them to be. Disguises can only last so long, and I wanted to make the transition easy. I knew it would be easy for one to recognize another, and I hope they seem more like secret agents in this chapter. Thank you again, and I hope I've ironed out the problems.

* * *

Chapter 2 - What's the Plan?

Lioness was frustrated. She had become used to being the boss, telling others what they could and couldn't do. But Prince seemed to think HE had that position...she growled again. They were in one of the rooms the Agency had provided. While all the other Agents were crowded around a table that had the blueprints to the Ghouls fort on it, she was leaning against the wall furthest away. She didn't want to be next to Prince.

She usually didn't dislike people so quickly. She usually gave them a chance. But Prince, who had been shunning her from the leader position this entire time, was quickly getting on her bad side; a place even she didn't want to be. She'd seen her bad side, and it wasn't what she had thought it would be. Some of her missions...

"Lioness." said a voice that sounded extremely annoyed.

She looked up at Prince, who was leaning over the table. He had stopped talking a couple minutes ago, and though Lioness knew this, she wasn't going to acknowledge him. So what if she was acting childish. She heard ever word he had said, she, aggravatingly, had nothing to add, so she kept quiet.

"Care to join us? Heaven knows we'd be lost without our little lion."

She wanted to growl, but she knew that would only egg him on. He'd never quit picking on her. She felt her eyes narrow."And why would I want to do that, _Prince_? You obviously have everything under control. Don't let me break your stride."

Prince stood up fully, he looked increasingly angry. But she didn't care, though in Hogwarts she would have been following the rules, would have fallen in line...she wasn't that naive anymore. Bravo looked at her.

"Just come sit over here with us. We have to work as a cohesive unit to get in and get out. Can't both of you get over yourselves until this mission is over?"

She didn't want to admit it, but Bravo was right. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and caved.

"Fine." She walked over to the table and sat next to Bride. Why was she getting more and more child-like all of a sudden? She mentally shook her head, trying to get back into the groove of things.

"Continue."

Prince nodded and resumed his position. "As I was saying, the easiest way to enter the Ghouls' HQ is through the gate on the southeast side. Although it's the most heavily guarded side, I have a plan to get through that."

He pulled out another piece of paper and laid it on the side of the blueprints.

"Who here has had a mission in the Ghouls' headquarters?"

Sister, Scar, and Bride all raised their hands. Prince nodded.

"And do you know their goal? What they want to accomplish by their ways? Or perhaps, how they operate?"

Sister nodded."They were doing tests on many different witches and wizards when I was there. They were taking blood, examining lifestyles and food intake. They were treating magical people like animals." She sat forward, leaning on the table as she continued."Most of them were muggles. But some were wizards. There were two wizards, one was Albert Fronson, the other was Michael Brown. Neither had a drop magic in their family. It appears that they attended the US academy. Both left the magical school and pursued careers in scientific arenas. Fronson said he wanted to know why magical people could do what they do. He also said, for military reasons, he wanted to duplicate the effects of magic. To somehow create it in muggles, so that they could also be magical. As to how they operate, I think Scar could probably tell you, he was in the defense area of the Ghouls headquarters."

Scar looked at her."And how do you know that?"

Sister smiled,"I have my ways. How do they operate?"

Scar turned to the group at large."From what I saw, they work like most government facilities. They have Army or Marine guards. In this case, Marines. They patrol almost non-stop. They don't have wands or magic, but good old fashion guns. There are three levels of guard in this place. There are the Grunts, who just walk around on the perimeter or around the gate. Then there are the Bulls, as they call them. They are around the middle level security clearance areas, such as documents or weaponry. Then you have the highest level, these are called the Reapers. They patrol around the higher level security clearances."

Bravo scratched his chin."And what's the deal with the secrutity clearances? What type of pass do you need to get through there?"

Scar nodded."They have a color code system to the areas. From the lowest to the highest it goes, green, yellow, red."

Lioness grinned."Like traffic lights?"

Scar nodded again."Exactly. When I was in there I easily got the yellow pass. But the red pass is near impossible to get. There were men there who had been in service for ten years, and they hadn't even seen a red pass."

Prince conjuered a chair and sat."About these guns, do they have any special features?"

Scar sighed."This is the tough part. Although the guns for the Grunts and Bulls aren't special, the guns for the Reapers are the strongest. The bullets on these suckers are anti-magic."

Bravo looked doubtful."Anti-magic?"

"Yes. I tried to stop one in training, but the bullet kept going. I advise that we all wear cevlar. Just in case."

"What's cevlar?" asked Bravo.

Lioness grinned, she knew one of these objects was going to sound unfamiliar to someone."Cevlar is a type of defense wear. It can stop bullets."

Bravo nodded."Good, I've seen those "guns" in action. They're deadly."

Prince nodded. "So they test on magical people? Have they made any breakthroughs?"

Sister shrugged."Last time I was in there was March. They were still trying to figure out what was different between magical and muggle."

Groom sighed."So you're saying this information is almost seven months old?"

Sister glared at Groom. "I don't see you providing anything, Groom. Cold feet?"

Lioness had to stop herself from giggling. Prince rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter how old it is. As long as we have something. Now I've heard that Ghouls is actually an abbreviated word. What is it actually?"

Bride smiled."I know this one. Ghouls, or G.H.O.U.L.S. is Government Housing for Otherworldly or Unusual Living Specimens."

Prince nodded."Let's hope that none of us become those Living Specimens. The plan I mentioned earlier is to infiltrate as a new shipment of Specimens. We can transfigure regular objects into people and tie them up. Understand?"

The team nodded. He continued."Once inside, I want Scar and Bravo to help lead the "Specimens" to wherever it is they take them first. Bride and Sister, I want you to Disillusion yourselves and get in with the "Specimens", then place yourselves here,"He pointed at a guard post inside the facility." This area has cameras." Turning to the group, he made sure they all knew what that was. After making sure, he continued."With this vantage, you can communicate where everyone is, and you can also forewarn us to approaching guards or the like."

He turned to Lioness."I need you, Lioness, to make more of those buttons. We'll need them when we seperate."

She nodded."Do you want the last one?"

He hesitated, then nodded."We might need it."

The team as a collective sighed as Prince concluded the meeting."We will all meet back here tomorrow. Be well rested. Dismissed." He almost literally disappeared.

Everyone began to disperse. As they gathered their things, Lioness heard Sister say.

"This'll be fun."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please Review!! XOXOXXO


	3. Now it Begins

Chapter 3 - Now it Begins

Lioness was walking towards the meeting room where she was yesterday. She knew she wouldn't be the first person, but that didn't matter. She'd spent all of yesterday making those buttons. She knew that if she wanted any of this to work she was going to have to listen to someone else.

Though being a lone Agent meant usually being dependent on only your own instincts, she had to get past that and remember that she was not the leader anymore. She took a deep breath, grasping the handle to the door. She turned it, opening the door and stepping into the quiet room. Only Prince was there. She pushed all her childish thoughts away and sat across from him at the square table.

"Good morning." her voice sounded kind of dull. She shook her head.

"Yes." He mumbled back, stroking his goatee. Lioness had yet to notice that he had one. She smiled slightly.

"What's on your mind?" Her voice sounded more normal.

Prince, at first, didn't answer. He simply stared into space. After a moment, where neither of them spoke, he looked at her.

"Are you ready for this mission?"

She looked at him, and without evaluating anything answered."I'm never ready. I don't think anyone can ever be ready for something that might just end their life."

Prince narrowed his eyes in thought."Don't you think you're coming back?"

Lioness stood, stretching her neck and back. She was biding time to think. Never had she actually thought of what would happen after a mission. She usually went in like a lunatic, at least in mind. She didn't want to over think anything. She'd fooled herself into retreating because of it. She'd gotten people killed and she knew what was at stake every time she paused to think things through. After a second, she sat again, leaning forward on the table and sighed.

"Sometimes, when I think of all that's happened or what I've lost...I don't want to come back."

Prince leaned forward as well, sighing and staring at the spot in the middle of the table he'd been staring at this whole time.

"I have an order...and there will be no argument. For here on in, you will strive to see the light at the end of each mission. We will not turn out like the Cobra Massacre."

That last sentence hit her like a dagger to the heart. The thing she'd been hiding for so long. She'd pushed it out of her mind. The pain, shame, guilt, and overall aftermath of that mission had scarred her. And for a moment she saw the rain, heard the gun turrets flinging bullets mercilessly into all of them, felt the cold, wet dirt splashing up into her hair and under her mask, tasted the blood that might have been her comrades' as she screamed for them to retreat. She knew that her screaming was in vain, there was no one left to retreat. The smell of gunpowder still made her cringe in pain.

"Lioness?" said a worried voice.

She looked up and at Prince."When will the others get here?"

He looked at the door, and as if on cue, the door opened and the rest of the team walked in. Lioness stood, grabbing her miniture bag button and pulling out everyone else's buttons. They all took them and fixed them on their suits. Prince was the last to take his, he watched her curiously as he took the buttons from her. He nodded to the group, when he had placed on his last button.

"There is a chopper waiting to take us within eight miles of the base. There will be a truck there filled with objects we must transform, from there, you will assume your positions. Your cevlar is also in the truck. I will give you the rest of the specs later. Go."

They filed out, not once looking back. Once only Prince and Lioness were left, he turned to her, grasping her arm as she began to follow the others. She looked back at him, she knew he could see her hiding something.

"Are you alright? You seem-"

She nodded, yanking her arm out of his grasp."I'm fine. Let's go."

She began walking, focusing her mind again. She couldn't afford to be somewhere else in mind.

* * *

In the chopper, Bravo was fidgety, he kept muttering about bloody muggles and their contraptions. Everyone else seemed fine with the ride. Lioness, who hadn't spoken a word the whole time, looked at Prince.

"I apologize for earlier. I should have held my emotions in check."

He looked at her and nodded, then turned away. She didn't know how he could have pulled the whole Cobra Massacre out like he did. Not many people knew about this. Just as she was about to ask herself why she didn't just retreat in the first place, the chopper began its descent. She braced herself, and filed out behind Groom. When all of them were on the ground near the old Army-like truck, the chopper took off again, unusually quiet. She realized they probably charmed it like that. She turned watching as Scar and Prince, who donned cevlar, began transfiguring the normal objects into things that looked like humans. It was a simple plan, lead them in, then scout the cells. Once they knew exactly where Pauper and Scorch were, they could quickly get them. Of course when they checked the "Specimens" in and they reverted back to their original states, they'd be long gone. It was a good plan, but Lioness knew something was going to go wrong. She always felt like this before a mission. She had seen the aftermath of this type of feeling...and she never wanted to see it again.

"This is the whole plan." began Prince, turning from the truck."Bride and Sister, when we begin to unload the truck, make sure you activate the invisible button only when you are about to exit. I don't want you halfway to the guard post just to be revealed. Once in the post, I want you to position yourselves in untouchable places. Silence the area around you and remain in view of the CC tvs. Contact me when you are secure." He turned to Scar, Bravo, and Groom."You three will become my trio, I want you to lead the inanimate objects in, then make yourselves scarce. I need you to position yourselves around the cells, checking for Pauper or Scorch. Remember, though they might have changed the clothes, Pauper most likely glued the mask to his face. He'll be immediately visible if so. I want you to mark his room with symbol, something to alert us to him."

Scar nodded, taking the chalk Prince provided. "Like this?" He walked up to the truck and wrote the symbol Lioness knew as the Deathly Hallows. Prince nodded, wiping it off.

He turned to Lioness, who was busy tightening her cevlar, pulling the passenger side door open and gesturing her to enter."You will accompany me in the truck. We will be in the loading zone, most likely. I will request audience with the Queen."

Lioness, as well as the rest looked at him."The Queen?" asked Sister, taking her foot out of the truck.

He nodded, sighing slightly. "The Queen is the leader of the Ghouls. She is one of the reasons I am here. Did you not wonder why I had a plan before you told me their ways?"

Everyone shook their heads. He smirked."You all must be a bunch of Gryffindors."

Bride's hand rose."I'm sorry, sir, but I was a Ravenclaw."

He waved off her statement."That's beside the point, myself and Lioness here will request her audience. You will do what I've ordered and meet me at the point I will tell you. Is that understood?"

They all muttered "Yes."

"Good, and remember, no one gets left behind."

A/N: The mission, or at least part of it, will take place in the next chapter. I promise more Lioness/Prince, so please REVIEW and thank you for reading!!XOXOXOXOX


	4. Ulterior Motives

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but the act of organizing one's thoughts is a harrowing thing. I've been helping my mother with her college work, so I had too much on my mind. I couldn't decide on one thing or another. But I sat myself down and forced myself to focus, this is the result. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Ulterior Motives

After everyone was settled in the truck, they took off, Prince's foot glued to the pedal, making the whole ride rather bumpy. The road wasn't paved or level. The rain from last night had made it muddy and also created craters that the truck seemed destined to find. The ride was short though as they reached the first act of their play. The moment they got close enough for the guards to see the front tag, they held up their arms and ordered them to stop the truck. After all the speed the truck lurched precariously to a stop.

Funnily, or perhaps not, Lioness didn't jerk with inertia. She was uncomfortably still sitting. She took a deep breath, trying not to let the stench of fresh mud scorch her lungs. She put on her best poker face and procured her ID card. She sincerely wanted this to go off without a hitch.

As soon as the guards were close enough to the window, Prince's eyes connected with hers. She nodded back to an unspoken question. He turned to the guard who rapped once on the window with his knuckles. Prince rolled it down, growling slightly at the stupid manual action. The guard had a thick face, most likely because he overindulged on his wife's cooking, but then again it was probably better than the gruel that all food tasted like to Lioness.

"ID cards please, sir.."And glancing at Lioness."Madam."

Both of them handed over their cards, she was hurriedly muttering prayers to any deity that would listen. The man was suspicious for two whole seconds before he let his eyes flicker over the cards. He grinned then, clapping Prince soundly on the shoulder.

"Right then, we were hoping you'd show up soon, Alexander. Once we're done loading these piggys into the fort, our shift is through. Just follow Mackman there. That damned American pup'll lead you straight to the dock."

Lioness took offense to the whole "piggy" statement. But then she thought of it, if they sat there and had a bleeding heart for every little witch or wizard that passed through the gate, they'd probably fall down dead.

Prince nodded."Thank you, Sam."

He waved it off."It's more for me, than for you, son. I can't wait to get home."

"What's Martha cooking?" He said off-handedly, his hand hovering over the gear shift.

"Good ole' shepard's pie. I'd invite you over but heaven knows you'll be busy. Maybe you can come back with another supply, I'd gladly bring some with me for you."

"Will do, Sam."

The older man nodded, turning and waving off the guards so that they'd open the gate. Lioness was bewildered by the seemingly established relationship between Sam and Prince.

"A friend of yours?" She asked, as she watched him roll up the window in slow churning movements. He kept his eyes on the men opening the gate, once through, he smiled slightly.

"You didn't think I'd go in like some kid, did you? Surely my reputation isn't that bad, I try so hard."

The last four words dripped of sarcasm. Lioness shook her head, off course the famed Prince wouldn't go in blind.

"How long have you been observing the place?"

"About two years."

Lioness eyes widened in shock."Then why all the talking back in the meeting room? You already knew how everything worked, we could have saved a lot of breath if you'd just laid out what you knew."

"And let everyone know my plan?" he tossed at her, his eyes focused on the man walking them to the dock.

Suspicious, she glanced sidelong at him."And what's that mean?"

He smirked."All in good time, little lion, all in good time."

Lioness wasn't sure if she could trust him. He obviously had ulterior motives for coming. But what were they?

* * *

After Mackman got to the dock, he waved over two more guards, they had long thin black poles with round ball ends. She turned to her door and opened it, stepping out as Prince did the same on his side. They both walked to the back of the truck, pulling down the hatch and folding up the flap. She caught Sister's eyes and nodded subtly, turning to the fake humans. They had sensitivity but weren't exactly aware. They bewitched them to shake and shiver in fear and also to yelp when encountered with pain. That had been her idea.

The two guards made way, as the non-humans, who were currently looking around, were led out by Scar, Bravo, and Groom. Lioness activated her Com, quietly telling everyone what was going on outside. They all nodded, but not so much to draw attention.

"Good luck, guys, gals." Said Bravo lightly.

Prince watched them all, teeth clenched as he spoke. "I'd like to keep the Coms as silent as possible,"He grinned slightly at the guard passing him,"IF you don't mind."

Everyone showed some hidden form of agreement and the three men led their charges inside the pristine white hallway that was only visible if you stood just right when Mackman held the door open. One of the non-humans tried to make a break for it, courtesy of Bride. This was all planned. The guard nearest, raising his pole like a sword, poked it out at the non-man. He yelped, jumping back into line.

"Told you I'd get one." the hunky guard mumbled jokingly to the other.

That one, turning to the group, jutted his stick out without a target, striking a woman that had just bunny hopped up the stairs to catch up to the dwindling line. She screeched, hurrying along.

"Told you I'd get one too."He laughed, or more guffawed, as his rotund belly bounced. Lioness vaguely saw the shimmers that were Bride and Sister. She nodded to herself and shut the back door. As she was about to walk around to the passenger side door. Prince caught her hand.

"Get ready." Without explaining, he took off around the corner.

She followed, anxious as to what he was going to do. He walked up to Mackman.

"I request an audience with the Queen."

Both the jolly guards stepped back, their laughing mood gone as they crossed themselves.

Mackman, who had crossed himself as well, turned to Prince, his expression ghostly.

"I'm not sure either of us have the authority for that, sir...you'd be better off dueling Marcus in hand-to-hand."

Lioness was quickly confused. Why were they so afraid of the "Queen"? And who in heaven's name is Marcus?

"Then bring me Marcus, he'll probably get more done anyway."

Mackman shook his head, letting the door to the building slowly swing shut. Lioness thought quickly, subtley sending an invisible card sized block, which slide easily into the crease between the door and the wall. Now it wouldn't be locked. She turned back to the conversation.

"You don't seem to understand. No one but red cards or Reapers can call Marcus. You'd have to be high up to get a red card, and a Reaper'd kill you without blinking. It's not just an open playing field here."

Prince nodded."And what if I had a red card?" He reached into his pocket, slowing as the guards and Mackman tensed. He smirked slightly, pulling out a red card.

"I'd like to see Marcus."

A/N: Thank you for reading. And also, I'd like to know what you think about this story idea. I'm kinda iffy on it and it's bugging me. I think it's good, but then again, I always try to think positively, even when the occasion doesn't call for it. R&R XOXOXOXOXOXO


	5. Inside the Fortress

Chapter 5 - Inside the Fortress

Mackman gasped. "You're a red card?!" He stepped back, hitting the wall.

The two pudgy guards disappeared from view. Lioness watched all of this with increasingly confused thoughts. She wanted to know why everyone treated you like some disease every time you mentioned anything about red cards, Reapers, or the Queen. She wanted to open her mouth and ask, but she felt like this would be the most inopportune time. Staying silent as Prince's eyes narrowed viciously and he stepped forward towering over Mackman, Lioness stepped forward also. She grasped her muggle gun, not knowing where this was going to go.

"As is my partner here. We both wish an audience with Marcus and the Queen." Prince's expression conveyed to Mackman the urgency of his request.

Mackman slid down the wall, dodging out of Prince's grip. He stepped over to the door and grabbed his radio. Prince's face went through two emotions, satisfied to anger. Just as Mackman was about to send a message to the people inside, a blurred movement made itself known out of the corner of her eye. A heavy force hit her chest and she hit the ground. After a second, she got back to her feet. Prince was on top of Mackman, the latter unconscious. Prince was fiddling with Mackman's radio. Once he'd found the right button, he waved her over.

"Find his ID."

She quickly did so, trying not to let her unruly thoughts get the best of her. Good Lord, he had a lot of pockets! She reached into his chest pocket, feeling something that resembled what she was looking for. She pulled it out, it looked like the cards she'd seen on muggle spy movies. She looked to Prince, wondering what her next objective was.

"I'm going to get clearance to get through this door, I need you to read off those numbers when I ask for them. Understand?"

Keeping contact with Prince's dark brown eyes, she nodded. Prince hit the button on the radio and Lioness took a silent breath.

"Tower 4, this is Mackman, come in. Over."

A quiet tense second later, and...

"This is Tower 4. Coming in, loud and clear, Mackman. Over."

Prince nodded to himself, flawlessly reproducing Mackman's southern twang.

"I need the clearance code for Gate 2. I have some red cards here to see Marcus."

Another second."I need the codes from each of the cards, yours first."

Prince looked at Lioness, she nodded, mouthing the numbers.

"48..72..35...44..818."

"Affirmative. Names and numbers from the red cards."

"Azure, Alexander. 22..80..44..39..210. Brinning, Herra. 22..99..46..52..210."

Lioness looked at Prince with an odd expression. Herra Brinning? She didn't want to mistrust him, but he wasn't giving her much of a choice. What were they doing?

"Affirmative, Mackman. Gate 2 should be open."

Prince got up and opened the door, thanking Tower 4.

"Come on. They won't find him for another three hours."

"How do you know?" Lioness asked, following Prince through the door and then through the gate that said Gate 2. Prince shut that one then turned to her.

"I told you I've been here for two years. I know the place and how it works. The next shipment won't be here for another three hours. Hence," he concluded, leading her through to an area that looked like a visitors waiting room. "He won't be found til then."

Walking up to the desk, he laid out two cards."Azure, Brinning." He said gesturing to each respectively. Lioness took in the area. The floor was a bright white, like a hospital floor. The chairs were connected by fives. There were two sets back to back, then a set flesh against the wall, two people were in those chairs, staring at their briefcases. They looked like mannequins. Turning her head back to the person behind the desk, she got the feeling that she were surprised that anyone came in this entrance.

"Everything seems to be in order. Hold a moment." The woman, that looked to be in her late fifties, hit the intercom."I need two escorts at Entrance 2. Two escorts at Entrance 2."

They all stood in silence as they waited for their escorts. Lioness looked to Prince. All this time she'd been following him without question and then they hadn't even checked up on their comrades. She touched Prince's shoulder, softly motioning that she was going to the bathroom. His eyes narrowed as he observed the room, then he quickly nodded, touching his Com casually.

"Hurry it up, the escorts could be here at any moment." he spoke as he moved with her to the chairs. She watched him sit as she went to the bathroom. She bolted the door, connecting her Com to everyone elses.

"Bride, Sister, check in." She looked in the mirror, putting her hood back up on her head, she hadn't noticed it was down. She was unsettled by the silence on the other end. She sighed inwardly and out when she heard...

"Lioness, this is Sister and Bride, checking in."

She turned her back to the mirror looking instead at the wall opposite."What's your status?"

Silence for a moment, Lioness had a peculiar vision of Sister sitting cross-legged next to Bride in mid air, waiting for someone to pass so she could continue unhindered.

"I'm in the CC room. They've got a treasure trove of angles in this place. I see you finally made it inside."

Lioness smiled."In good health. Have you heard from the men?"

Sister took an extra long time answering this question. So much time, that Lioness flushed the toilet and left the bathroom. Sitting by Prince, she finally got her answer.

"Only once, they said that there was a waterfall type clearance area, and that they had to divert their route. Scar said it reminded him of something that magical disguises couldn't pass. They say they got stationed in the east corridors and that they've been checking the cells. No sign of Pauper yet."

Lioness nodded to herself as the door next to the reception area opened and two mammoths of men filing in. They were decked out in full battle gear, their huge guns in front of them. As they got in a wider area, they separated and a, compared to the men, minute of a women walked in. She had on a red evening gown, one you'd see in a sexy movie. It had a slit that went up to her hip. She had on strapped high heels and a black leather jacket. She walked forward and extended her hand to Prince. She smiled at him a lot before turning to her.

"I'm Claudia Minx, the Queen's assistant. She's been waiting on this day. Follow me."

The woman turned around, walking back through the door and not waiting for them to follow. Prince hurriedly led them through the doors, where the mammoths stood. As they passed the large men, Lioness closed off her Com.

"Com silence again."

Prince looked at her from the corner of his eye, then looked forward again. The walk down the identical white hallways seemed to take forever. She memorized the turns though. She wasn't going to be fooled by useless turns. Then in what seemed like four centuries they walked up a set of stairs and into a better looking hallway. It was more personable and she felt the mood change. Ms. Minx smiled again, pointing to a door three yards down a very long carpeted corridor.

"Please wait in that room while I tell the Queen of your arrival."

They both nodded and went down the hall. After entering the room, Prince rounded on her.

"When that woman comes back in here to take us to the Queen, I don't want to hear a peep out of you. Not a solitary word, you understand?"

Lioness felt like he was talking down to her, all of this mindless following had her angry.

"And why should I keep listening to you? You could be leading me to my death for all I know. What exactly is your plan, Prince?"

He did not speak, just smirked. He made sure the door was closed then walked to the other side of the room. She followed.

"I don't care what you think you've got over me. I want an answer and I want it now." Prince looked up at her and sneered.

"Still just as bossy as ever, Ms. Granger."

A/N: Trying to heat it up. My mind has been wandering around on me. I had to go catch it before I could write this. I hope it came out okay. I was watching True Blood and decided that even though their cliffhangers piss me off, I'd try their approach. Tell me what you think. R&R!!


	6. And Then The Truth

Chapter 6 - And Then The Truth...

The shock that crossed her face must have given it all away; masks could only hide so much. She was frozen to the spot, unable to process the fact that he knew who she was. How had he known? She'd tried for years to seperate herself from that old bookwormish girl she had known. She had forced herself to bury that girl forever, how did he find her?

"Don't tell me you thought that get-up was convincing..." He mumbled to her in disbelief, gesturing her outfit. He grinned when she didn't respond. He threw his head back, letting out a large laugh. When he was finished, he turned back to her. She was still stock still, still unable to figure it out.

"Cat got your tongue or are you still trying to figure out how I knew?"

Hermione's frozen form began to thaw, as she wobbled helplessly. She sat down, cupping her forehead.

"How'd you know?" her voice sounded dangerously hollow. She looked up and into his eyes, they were a glinting dark brown now, shimmering with a joke only he knew.

"The wild hair, the curious voice, the terrible posture...should I go on?"

Hermione shook her head. "I tried so hard to distance myself from that image."

"That's probably why it didn't work. You're not as innocent, I see."

Hermione shoved her hair back under her hood, again not noticing it's displacement. She knew what he was getting at and she didn't want to go there with him. She'd had enough flashbacks for today, she didn't need anymore. But Prince seemed persistant, at least in his expression.

"I suppose you actually thought the others were convincing too? You've gotten dull, Miss Granger."

Hermione frowned, she didn't know he knew everyone else too. She looked up from the floor, her eyes, she knew, curious again."What do you mean?"

"Twelve years around them and you still don't know them. Think for a moment if you can, who is Scar?"

Hermione thought about it, she really didn't know. Was she becoming dull? She focused more, the stance in the forest, the voice, the hair, the eyes..he had to be...

"Harry?"

Prince smirked."There she is. I was wondering if I'd see her again. Now, how about Bravo?"

Hermione didn't really have to think about this one. She'd heard that tone of voice so many times, the times he begged to have his schoolwork checked(and possibly finished for him). All the times they talked in the common room, the times they talked when Harry was having problems. She knew him well.

"That has to be Ron. I could spot him anywhere."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley is one of the obvious ones. Who do you think is the most obvious?"

Prince seemed to be engaged in this conversation. He already knew them, but he wanted her to figure it out herself. She appreciated it, but at the exact same time, did she really want to know who each of her new comrades were? Wouldn't that make it harder if one of them didn't make it back? She didn't like to connect herself to anyone else, it hurt when that connection was severed forcibly. She thought back to his question. The one she knew right off the bat was Luna. The necklace was a dead giveaway. And if Bride was Luna then surely Groom was Neville, they'd been rumored to have been dating. She knew this right off, she was connecting the dots faster and faster. She thought of Sister. She had trouble at first, then she remembered the chemistry between her and Scar. She'd seen that sort of interaction before. And the only one who really affected Harry like that was Ginny. So now she knew the whole team, what great knowledge, now leaving someone behind who be impossible.

"You've figured it out, haven't you? I knew you would...but who's Pauper and Scorch? How about me?"

Prince seemed to want her to know. She opened her mouth, about to speak, when the door opened and Ms. Minx sauntered in. She bowed slightly.

"The Queen will see you now."

* * *

Sister was watching the whole thing, but because of the faulty no volume CC TVs, she hadn't heard a word. She was floating with Bride above the heads of the many roaming guards. She had disillusioned both of them, sneaking in as a older guard munched on a donut. She'd also silenced the area, therefore, herself and Bride could communicate without interruption. She foolishly hadn't thought of that in the beginning, that being the reason for her delay between answers. She was watching a guy named Carl stare at his watch, every five minutes, he'd look up and in their general direction. She would freeze at that moment, making herself stone. It worked because no matter how much he focused on their area, he never really saw anything.

"Sister, we've found Pauper. Marking the door."

Sister searched around and found the right vantage to see him marking the door. She memorized the number, floor and hallway. Then she saw something, Groom marked another door.

"Found Scorch. He's got the same mask. Awaiting command."

Sister nodded. She nodded to Bride, preparing to wait til Carl looked away again before she moved.

"Lioness, we've found Pauper and Scorch. Awaiting instructions."

* * *

Hermione smiled slightly, conveying to Prince quietly the news. He smirked, then once they were seated and alone in the throne room, he nodded. Taking over the Com, he began ordering.

"Scar, Bravo, split up and secure the whole corridor. Sister, Bride, there must be no witnesses. Make sure no one sees the mens actions. Groom, when the corridor is secure, open the cells. But be forewarned, you may have to do so silently, the other inmates may start an uproar."

The Coms were ablaze with agreements. "Report back to me when you've freed them."

Hermione looked around the throne room. It wasn't extremely extravagant, brightly colored, with shiny objects everywhere. The throne was tall backed, with cushioned seat and back. The whole thing was made of thick oak. Hermione thought this was very fitting for someone called 'Queen'. She disliked the red carpet the led to the throne and back to the double doors behind them, with polished wood floor on either side of the red carpet. The walls were decorated with paintings of wild haired women with their eyes covered. The corners of the room held large torch lamps, which were brightly dancing around in their decorative holder. She looked up and saw the most beautiful sight.

It was like the paintings you only hear about. The ones so great that even the angels stare in wonder. She saw that it was the depiction of Medusa being transformed into the thing we all know best. The picture before the transformation made it understandable why Athena would condemn her. The before was the image of a goddess. Hermione could feel the mood of the painting, from innocent happiness, to jaded jealousy, to pain and humiliation. She felt the pain of Medusa, saw the pain in her eyes. A sound across the room made her drag her eyes away from the beautiful painting.

A door opened and a woman walked in, looking elegant in a form fitting cerulean gown that flowed around her making her seem to float. She was beautiful until you made your way to her head. She had a turban on her head like the one she'd seen on Quirrell. But her turban moved slightly, a small sound emitting from it. She also had on a piece of cloth that wrapped around her eyes, blocking them from view. You'd think she'd been forcibly blinded by a blunt object. She seemed sick as well, her lips chapped and her skin paling. She breathed heavily as she leaned most of her weight on a lithe man walking her in. This man was as healthy as she was ill. His skin was bronzed and his hair twisted into many thin, blue curls. He didn't look away from the Queen as he helped her to her seat. He waited until he had her seated and she had mumbled a few words in his ear, before chancing a glance at them. He bowed to the Queen, turning fully to them and bowing with his head.

"I am Marcus, I would request that you show my Queen respect."

Both Prince and Hermione got up quickly, bowing as deep as they could go.

Marcus seemed pleased as he walked forward, shaking both their hands.

"I am glad you have come, my Queen is getting weaker by the second and she cannot withstand too much more tests. Those foolish American scientists we have are failing us. They promised results within the year. It has now been three, and I will not stand for this. I hope you can do something for her."

Hermione looked to Prince in shock. They were here to help the leader of the attacks?

A/N: Thanks for reading!! R&R!! XOXOXoxoxoxooo!


	7. The Snake's Den

Chapter 7 - The Snake's Den

There was silence as Hermione tried to digest this very huge piece of information. Prince's other mission was to help the leader of the recent attacks? That didn't make sense...he promised McGonagall that he'd get them all out alive. Or was that just a ruse? She couldn't tell anymore, the certainty she had before was gone like oxygen in a fire filled room. Was he going to offer her up? Was this all just a plan to get all the best agents killed? She could barely move as the conversation between Marcus and Prince continued. He didn't have to tell her not to speak, this new development effectively did it. She had to mentally pry her eyes away from him, her face a stony mask as she stared instead at Marcus. His face was enthusiastic and then, underlying, he was frightened. She wondered why...

"We hope to do all we can. I need to see her thoroughly, get an idea what I'm trying to cure."

Marcus got offensive, his stance swiftly changing from welcoming to aggresive."No one steps near my Queen and lives to tell about it. You'll be immortalized, I'm sure."

Hermione frowned. What did he mean immortalized? She looked to the Queen who had raised her thin and frail hand. "Let him come...Let him see..." Her voice sounded like gravel in grinder. She seemed to have to work out each word seperately, the effort clearly showing.

Prince advanced and once he had reached the Queen's feet, he waved to her.

"I will need your assistance." She followed Prince's lead, stumbling slightly as she walked forward. Marcus frowned at her.

"How can this child help?" his voice was demeaning, as though he thought her unworthy of being in the room.

"She is my help. She is a mute, but she is very clever."

Prince looked back at Marcus then at her. She caught up to him quickly and they stood at either side of the Queen. She raised her arm, grasping Hermione's. It was ice cold, like granite in shadow. She couldn't help but to look at the cloth covering her eyes. The shadow beneath them was tired and sad. She pulled Hermione closer, their faces inches from touching.

"My dear, I feel something strong in you. Something I do not think these men have. I want you to examine my eyes," Marcus let out a reluctant cry, but was silenced by the Queen's stare."No one else..."

Hermione didn't feel good about it and she saw from their body language that neither did the men. She nodded, gulping loudly as she bowed away and out of the women's grasp. Prince's eyes connected with hers and they both knew what the other was thinking. This wasn't good.

Prince made quick work of her, finding nothing wrong with her. He was denied permission to check her head. She hissed when he came close and so did her head. Hermione had a flash of a thought as she glanced quickly at the painting on the ceiling then back at the Queen. She had a hunch, and if it was right, she didn't want to be the one checking her eyes. She was getting increasingly scared. She might not mind death, but that didn't mean she found it's presence comforting.

"I see nothing wrong with your body, your highness...perhaps, Herra can see if it's your eyes."

Everyone but the Queen looked at her. She stared back, not letting the suffocating fear show. She stepped forward, calmly taking a deep breath. The moment of truth. The Queen said she saw something in her that she didn't see in the men, was that going to save her in the end? She hoped...she really did. Leaning forward, she grasped the cloth across the woman's eyes softly, tugging slightly as she unwrapped her head. The silence in the room seemed to last forever as finally removed the last layer. She held the last piece that was across her eyes in place, bracing herself and the men. She looked to them and saw them covering their eyes. Marcus was lowering his hand from gesturing to Prince to do so. She scoffed inwardly, wondering what would happen if...no nevermind, just pull the thing off. She turned back, holding her breath as she pulled the thing off. The woman's eyes were a sick yellow, a whole yellow. She had no iris, just the yellow that enveloped the woman's eyes. Hermione got closer, drawing her wand as Prince had, waving it over the woman. She winced slightly and Hermione, finding the problem immediately, sighed. She looked to Prince, gesturing with her hands what she had found.

"She has tumors behind each eye. I don't see how she's still alive, the pressure on her brain must be great."

She nodded to the Queen, who turned her face away from the men.

"Marcus, we need to remove the tumors to help her. It's what's causing her sick appearance and most likey the pain she must endure." said Prince calmly, looking to Marcus for confirmation, she saw him nod.

"She has been complaining for years of the pain in her head. Her eyes...I'm not sure how your still talking, Miss. You should be-"

A hiss from the Queen and he stopped short. Hermione looked to the Queen. Then back at Prince, a questioning air about her. Prince nodded.

"She should be what?"

Marcus and the Queen shared a look, the Queen having placed the cloth back on her eyes. Then the latter nodded, turning away.

"My Queen is a Gorgon...she is...as you know her...Medusa."

A/N: I know it's short, I wanted to get that little bit of information out of the way. Been a bit preoccupied, but now I'm on track. Review, review, review!! XOXOXoxoxo


End file.
